Life Beyond Hogwarts
by Aviana
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts but it's not what you think. What if that new girl and Harry were destined to be together. What if the fate of the world rested in their hands? And they can either save or destroy it?? CHAPTER 13 IS UP!!!!
1. The Begining

Disclaimers- all people in this story belong to J.K. Rowling... Izzy and the plot belong to me.   
  
  
**_The Begining_**  
  
  
Hermione pecked her mother on the cheek and said goodbye and ran to the front entrance of King's Cross Station. She had gotten up late and had four minutes to get all her things, and herself on to the Hogwarts Express. She ran through the barrier without looking to see if anyone was watching her. She came out on the other side to see the last few people putting their things in the train. She pinned on her Head Girl badge and ran to their usual compartment, threw her things inside with out looking, hopped in and slammed the door.  
  
Hi gu- as she turned around to say hi to Ron and Harry she saw it wasn't them. There was a girl she had never seen before sitting in their usual seats.  
  
Oh I am so sorry I thought you were some one else. Um... I'll just be going now. Bye! she stammered.  
  
No wait don't go, said the girl. She was very pretty and had curly black hair and an American accent. I just transferred and I don't know any one, she said.  
  
Well I don't mind meeting new people. My name is Hermione, she said.  
  
the girl said. Wow, do all British people have weird names? she said. Oh, sorry, I am just a little excited after a 6 hour trip, oh and I'm Isabel. You can call me Izzy, she said.  
  
Hermione said. Do all Americans have weird names? she said with a smile.  
  
Ha ha ... not funny! Izzy said sarcastically, laughing.  
  
Ok. So... you job is to show me who's who, she said.  
  
Well do you want to meet my friends first? Hermione asked.   
  
They should be around here somewhere... come on, she said walking out into the hallway. So do you know what house you'll be in? she asked.  
  
Izzy said confused. What do you mean?  
  
Oh well at Hogwarts we have four house there's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, and the worst one.... Slytherin. Hermione informed her. Ok see those two boys down there? They are Seamus Finnigan and Dean Tomas. There in Gryffindor with me.   
  
Ok Seamus and Dean. Got that. Izzy repeated.  
  
Hermione stopped at a compartment and knocked on the door. A tall red headed boy poked his head out. Hermione squealed with happiness.  
  
she squeaked and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the lips. She walked into the compartment and Izzy followed her in shyly. Hi Harry she said and gave him a hug, too.  
  
And who's this Ron said, noticing Isabel.  
  
said Hermione, this is Isabel. Isabel, this is Harry and Ron.  
  
Hi Harry. Hi Ron. You can call me Izzy, she said shaking their hands.  
  
There was a knock on the door they all turned around to see none other than Draco Malfoy. Oh, hello Potty, Bucky, and Weasel he drawled. Ever science their 4th year when he blew up Hermione's teeth he had been calling her Bucky. Who's the new one? he said noticing Izzy.   
  
Oh, hi I'm Izz-  
  
Why do you want to know? Blurted out Harry. This is our friends from.... um....  
  
said Izzy.  
  
Yes, America finished Harry.  
  
Oh really... America what a... um _quaint_ little place He said sounding a little confused.   
  
What are you talking about? North America alone is like twice the size of U.K.! And I can tell you there is nothing quaint about it. The crime rate is like a billion times higher than here! Izzy yelled at Draco and stopped to catch her breath.  
  
Oh look at that um... strange accent. Draco told Crabbe and Goyle who had just arrived at the door to here Izzy yell.  
  
Ok boys I think it's time to leave before you start anything, Harry said loudly.  
  
At that moment the old witch with the food cart arrived and they left. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got the usual cauldron cakes, and some chocolate frogs, while Izzy bought about four of everything on the cart including some pepper imps which is a British treat and she had never tried it before. They all broke out with laughter as she began to blow smoke from her mouth.  
  
So where in America are you from? Ron asked and Izzy.  
  
Oh well I'm from Boston, Massachusetts, she told them. Wait a minute we haven't been formally introduced. I am Isabel Eileen Colin, you all can call me Izzy  
  
Ok and I am Hermione Madison Granger  
  
I am Ronald Giles Wealsey you can call me Ron  
  
And I am Harold James Potter  
  
After all these statements were made they all broke down laughing. They all thought they had the stupidest names.  
******************************************************************  
  
After eating all of their food they had gotten their robes on they had all settled down. Hermione was leaning on Ron's shoulder and as she was dosing off she pictured her new friend Izzy.  
  
Ron groaned. The others could tell that he was uncomfortable. His back was crooked because of the way Hermione fell asleep.  
******************************************************************  
  
Hermione was in a deep sleep when all of a sudden Harry walked out of nowhere. Then Izzy. They were looking at Hermione the way they were looking at each other earlier. _Why are they looking at me like that? _ Hermione wondered. Then she noticed that their eyes were glowing. _Glowing how can they be glowing?_ Then she saw it they had the same green eyes. Maybe there was some sort of connection between them that was through their eyes. She didn't know what she was really thinking when suddenly she was jerked awake by Izzy who sounded very excited.   
  
C'mon Herm it's time to go hurry I have to meet... oh what was her name... umm... Professor Mc something?  
  
Professor McGonagall Hermione said droopily.  
  
Yeah that's it.  
  
Ok let's get moving Harry said.  
  
They all left the compartment and headed for the big old castle.  
  
I hope I can fit in I was always popular in Toris School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but I don't know how these Brits will react to how I am. Not many teachers liked me last year. Izzy said.  
  
As this was going on a large carriage pulled up and the all piled into one.  
  
So where can we find Professor McGonagall? asked Izzy.  
  
Don't worry. Stick with us and we will find her soon, answered Hermione.   
  
We always do, added Harry.  
  
When the carriage stopped in front of the school, they all clambered out and strained their necks the get a good look of the building.  
  
Wow! That is _huge! _ Said Izzy. How do you find your way around that place?  
  
We don't. answered Ron a little too seriously.  
  
They all started to follow the group into the school when an old lady with her hair in a tight bun walked up to them and said,   
  
Izzy said sweetly, obviously turning on her charm.   
  
Ok why don't you to come with me so you can be sorted and they can go sit down. she said motioning to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
all five of them said in unison.  
  
(*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*)  
  
Izzy felt stupid. She was standing in a line with little kids who had to be at least four of five years younger than her. But she was only a few inches taller than them. She had always been called short but she had never been put up against little people. She ran her fingers through her silky black curls and wondered what house she would end up in. She never found out the house the others were in but she knew not to pick Slytherin.   
  
The hat professor McGonagall had brought out after telling them the rules was now starting to call out names.  
  
Akins, Alyssa a small girl ran up and put on the hat.  
  
the hat shouted.  
  
Bodkins, Ryan   
  
  
  
Brucett, Robert.  
  
  
  
The hat called out a few more names and then it was Izzy's turn.  
  
Colins, Isabel. It yelled. The room got silent as usually. She walked up slowly and put the hat on and sat there. In her mind she thought. _I don't know what house I want to be in but I know I don't want Slytherin.   
  
Hmm..... not Slytherin eh? You must have friend in some other house. You would excel in Slytherin you know...  
  
No please not Slytherin!   
  
But if you must disagree it will have to be... the hat shouted out the last part to the whole school. She slowly lifted the hat off her head and look around at the odd looking faces. No one was cheering. __What's going on why is everyone so quiet and looking strange? _She thought to her self. She slowly walked over to the table that Robert Brucett went to. She sat down between Harry and Hermione, and look around again. Then she said.  
  
What's wrong with you guys?  
  
Are you ok Izzy? Harry asked.  
  
Ya I'm fine. Why? What's going on? She answered, looking around.  
  
Oh well... um... we didn't know what happened to you. The minute you went under that hat... you ... well... you... changed. Hermione said strangely.  
  
What do you mean _I changed? _She said, confused.  
  
I mean you changed into ... a... well...-   
  
A Bird. Ron blurted out. Hermione gave him a look.  
  
It looks like some type of hawk. After seeing the look on Izzy's face she said And you didn't change back for at least 15 minuets. Hermione said strangely.  
  
Izzy couldn't believe what see was hearing but buy the way the others were looking at her there was no other thing that could of happened. She then noticed that everyone was looking at her even all the teachers at the main table. Slowly, she watched a tall, old man with a very long bearded stood up and walked over to the doors to her and motioning for her to follow. Now it was her turn to move slowly. She stood up and walked over to him. He opened the doors and led her through 13 long and twisted hallways to a stone gargoyle. The man said Cockroach Cluster! and the gargoyle sprung to life and jumped to the side. When the got to another door she saw a glowing sign saying Professor Dumbledore on it. He opened the door into the room he only said one word.  
  
  
  
She took a seat near his desk, but stayed silent.  
  
Why did you not tell anyone at this school? He asked.  
  
Tell anyone what? She asked once again confused.  
  
Why didn't you tell anyone you were an animagus?   
  
A what? She said confused (again).  
  
An animagus. Your telling me that you never heard of the people who can change from people to animal at will? she simply shook her head. And you never knew that you were one? She shook her head aging. Oh dear god! Did you know that there are only 7 registered animagus in this century? shook aging Oh! Let me get Professor McGonagall up here she has more experience in this field than I. Oh stay here, have some food. He waved his hand and a plate of tuna fish sandwiches appeared. With that he left the room.  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Back in the Great Hall A sudden burst of talking started and you could make out words like... bird... fly... Did you see that? Etc.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? They both looked, open mouthed and nodded slowly.  
  
Are you two almost finished? I need to write a letter to... well you know. they both nodded and finished up their food. (Sirius was still on the run after almost four years since escaping.) They quickly got up and walked towards the door.  
  
They went out the doors and headed towards the Gryffindor tower. When they reached the pictures of the fat lady they noticed that none of them knew the password. Luckily, Professor Dumbledore came running down that hallway.   
  
Oh, Hello Professor, what's the new password? We were never told. Hermione said to him.   
  
He bent over his knees wheezing and coughing. Oh! My poor body isn't what it used to be. Could you four please he stopped to cough a little, Please go get Professor McGonagall. Tell her to meet me in my office.  
  
Professor is Izzy ok?  
  
Don't worry. You can see her soon. As a matter of fact when you get Professor McGonagall you can all come back and see her. Now go quickly!  
  
They ran as quickly as they could back to the Great Hall where supper was almost finished. They ran to Professor McGonagall and told her to follow them.   
  
(*****************************************************************)  
  
Once they were all in Professor Dumbledore's office, they all caught their breaths. Then they noticed a shocked looking Izzy sitting in the corner.   
  
Professor McGonagall just said, Is she? and Dumbledore just nodded. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked shocked and excited.  
  
Um... well she is an.... animagus. He said looking up. Expecting to see a shocked look on her face but instead he saw a confused look.  
  
Both the Professors look so worn out that Hermione told her. It's when a person can change into animal at will.  
  
Well Professor Dumbledore already told me that part.  
  
That's basically the main idea of it. Said Professor McGonagall with a smile to Hermione. Umm... Professor do you think we could ask her to try it again? Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
Oh, well, I think she may be worn out. I know I would be. Professor Dumbledore said.   
  
Yeah right! They all turned around to see Izzy with a smile on her face and she seemed like she was laughing silently.  
  
Excuse me? asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
I'm sorry it's just that I- I barely ever run out of energy or ever get tired! She said.  
  
Well can you try that again? he asked.  
  
Well I can try But I don't know if it'll work With that she closed her eyes and concentrated hard on the image of a red tailed hawk. She couldn't do it. She opened her eyes and sighed only it didn't come out as a sigh it came out as a squawk. She looked around and saw them all mouths open. She had done it! She opened her wings and floated upwards. She heard another squawk from the other corner of the room and saw a huge golden bird fly towards her. They both circled around the room a few times and then they landed. She changed back just as easily.  
  
Ok you 5 it's time to go to bed. Hermione will show you to your room, Isabel. Now Go, Scoot! The new Password is Snokelhoffer Professor McGonagall said to all of them.  
  
They talked about the events that night while walking back and when the reached the tower they went in and everything got silent. Everyone watched as Izzy and the group separated and headed up to the dorm, the girls all went up to bed and fell a sleep instantly ignoring the fact that whole Gryffindor house burst into more whispers as they walked up stairs.  
  
I hope you like it! Please R/R... Thanks!! Aviana  



	2. Getting To Know You

~*DISCLAIMERS*~ all characters, besides Izzy, belong to J.K. Rowling. The Plot belongs to me.   
  
** Getting To Know You  
  
** Next came the forms. Izzy had to fill out 45 forms out about her animagus power and all the annoying stuff like what color her eyes is. She had been filling out forms all night and only had time to fill out 2 forms at breakfast and then they had to go to their first class, Transfiguration.  
  
Ok class, I know we learned this before but, due to certain circumstances, were going to talk about animagus again. Professor McGonagall said with a slight glance at Izzy who became very interested in her parchment as everyone turned to stare at her. Of coarse everyone had seen her last night and somehow everyone already knew she was animagus. As soon Professor McGonagall started talking Harry, Hermione, and Ron started whispering. Izzy could only make out little words like, tell, should, and story. Whatever they were talking about Izzy would soon find out because pretty soon Harry took out a piece of parchment and scribbled something and handed it to Izzy.  
  
She opened the paper and read:  
  
_Meet us in the trophy room at midnight tonight! Hermione will go with you. ~~~~~Harry   
  
_ Izzy looked over at Harry and nodded.  
  
(*****************************************************************)  
  
Izzy! Izzy get up! Come on! Izzy slowly lifted her head and noticed she had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder. We have to go to potions! Hermione was yelling at her and hitting her with a quill.  
  
I'm up! She said to Hermione. Then to Harry in a whisper, Was I snoring?  
  
No. Don't worry it was really hard to notice you were even asleep, Harry said happily.  
  
So who's the potions teacher my last potions teacher was nice. She was the only one who didn't hate me. Izzy asked as they were walking down the hall. They all broke down laughing. What's so funny? she asked.  
  
Sorry, It's just that Snape is the worst person you can look forward to! Ron laughed. And with that they launched into a long story of how mean he was, until the reached the dungeons.   
  
Oh look it's the dream team and the bird! snarled Malfoy from behind.  
  
Oh just shut up Ferret! yelled Hermione.  
  
MISS GRANGER! Professor Snape yelled. 5 points from Gryffindor and will you please sit down now! Ron gave Izzy an I told you so look and smiled as Hermione came and sat down with an I can't believe I got yelled at look. He gave her a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.   
  
I can't stand him! She whispered. Harry snorted. They all looked at him. He looked down at his hand and all their eyes followed. He was waving his wand under the desk muttering something under his breath.  
  
They all look up at the same time to see Snape slowly raise his hand and point it to the ceiling. Then down to the ground in Disco fashion. Then he began dancing around the room. It looked even funnier to see him trying to resist it. POTTER! I KNOW YOU DID THIS!!! he screamed. Harry put on an innocent faces. They spent most of the class watch him do dances like the hooky pokey, the chicken dance, and they even got see him swing dance with a fig tree twig. Soon people got uninterested and Harry stopped. By then Snape was to worn out to teach so he took roll call and let them go early.  
  
Next they had lunch so they could talk for a while. Hey Harry where did you learn that charm? It wasn't Imperius Curse was it? Asked Ron as they sat down.  
  
said Hermione looking shocked. Harry would never do that. Besides I know for a fact that that is a simple spell to make people improve their dancing skills. Harry must have just used it differently.  
  
Yeah she's right. Remember a few years ago- Izzy cut him off.  
  
Is this a story? Cus' if it is your gonna have to tell me. she said.  
  
Yes, Izzy it is a story but lets get back to the point, said Ron pointedly.  
  
Ok well when I was looking through Saucy_ Tricks For Tricky Sorts_ I saw a thing on charms and I couldn't help to look at it. Harry said. I knew it would come in hand one day.  
  
So that's why we never found out how you could stay under water. said Hermione I am guessing that there is at least one other person here with a guilty conscience! She said slowly turning her head to look at Ron.  
  
he said Well only a little!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Izzy had decided to sign up for Arithmacy instead of Divination. She didn't believe her self to having a good magical aura. So she stuck with Hermione in Arithmacy.  
  
So how do you like it here? Hermione asked as they sat down in the back of the room. It must be really different in America. I've never been there!  
  
Trust me America is nothing compared to this place! Izzy said. I mean it may get a little wilder but it's not as amazing. she paused So are you and Ron like ... going out? Izzy asked timidly.  
  
Ya, over the summer of our fourth year going into 5th. He told me he liked me. She all of a sudden got a glaze dreamy look in her eyes I was supposed to visit a boy's house and he didn't want me to go, so he told me how he felt and we've been going out ever sense. Then she snapped out of her daydream and said Why? Do you like him or something?  
  
Oh, no! Well not him particularly. she said slowly.  
  
Ohh! I see! Wait till I tell him! Hermione teased her.  
  
No! Don't! she yelled.  
  
Why? Why wouldn't you want him to know? Hermione asked.  
  
Well, I mean he's famous, and I bet like every girl has some sort of huge crush on him. I would feel really stupid walking up to him and telling him like it makes a big difference. And Beside I've dated just about every guy in my year back in America and it was always a shot relationship with a harsh break up. Izzy said thoughtfully.  
  
Well trust me. Harry may be famous but he doesn't act it, and I think... she paused. (A/N... Could this be the first time Hermione hasn't had a good reason for everything??) I think that your history of boyfriends has just been preparing you for Harry. she said quickly. Izzy just gave her a look.  
  
Sorry to disturb this little chit chat but I am trying to teach a class right now! whispered the professor in their ears. They both jumped.  
  
Oh we're so sorry Professor I was just tell her a few things that I learned in my arithmacy class last year at my old school. Izzy said innocently.   
  
***************************************************************************  
So how do you like Izzy? Harry asked Ron as they waited in Professor Terlawany class. They, as usual, had to wait for her mysterious entrance.   
  
Ya, she's pretty nice. What about you? Ron asked Harry.  
  
Oh yeah I think she's really nice too. He said with a glance at Ron out of the corner of his eyes. Ron could see right through Harry's innocent act and saw the truth. He let out an ohh and started giggling like a little girl.  
  
Wait till I tell her. Better yet I'll tell Hermione and have her tell Izzy! That would be so funny I mean you two look so much a like it would look like your twins! Oh! Maybe you are twins like on the _Parent Trap_ movie! Only it would be a girl and a boy! Ron kept going on until Harry said,  
  
Shut up! She is not my twin. That would be too disgusting and besides my parent only had me! Harry said indignantly.  
  
Sorry! I was just joking! He said laughing. Oh here she comes, said Ron wiping the smile off his face.   
  
Simmer down children simmer down. Today were are just going to talk- she stopped, hearing all the groans and started again. Were going to talk about what is going on this semester. Where going to be doing some reviews like crystal balls and were going to learn some new thing like fog gazing and beadbags. She went droning on for a while and soon Harry and Ron were dozing off into the haze.  
  
**Oh Hi Harry! This is weird are you having the same dream as me? **Ron was saying. And he was right they were having the same dream and everything one saw the other saw too.  
  
All of a sudden they were both wearing suits and a huge crystal ball came out of nowhere. All the others were dancing. Slow dancing. **What is this? It looks like that ball we had three years ago.** Harry said bring back the bad memories of what happened three years ago with Cedric.  
  
**Ya. It is weird. Are we supposed to be dancing? **Ron said looking around for someone to dance with particularly Hermione. Then he spotted her and Izzy over in a corner getting some punch. **Hey Harry! Look now's your chance to see if she likes you!** He saw the hesitant look on Harry's face and added **C'mon its a dream its not like your gonna embarrass your self! **He said pulling Harry over to them. Ron held his arm out and Hermione daintily held on and they walked away and stared dancing.  
  
**Um... Izzy do you wanna... doyuowannadancewithme.** He said quickly.  
  
**Ahh... The sweet sound of gibberish! Of course!** she said as they walked away laughing. Harry wondered how she could keep such good composure when he was close to exploding. They stopped next to Ron and Hermione and, at the same time, all four of them winked at each other.  
  
WAKE UP GIRLS! They heard their teacher scream. Izzy and Hermione jerked their heads up and acted as though they had just been resting their head. Thank you he said.  
  
Izzy said in a whisper to Hermione Did you really have the same dream as me? That was so weird! Did I actually dance with Harry? Too bad that wasn't real that would be completely awesome! she said excitedly.  
  
said Hermione. She sounded like she was thinking very hard.  
  
What's up?  
  
Oh nothing she said snapping out of her thinking. She wasn't going to tell her friend that she thought that Izzy and Harry somehow had to get together. No, that wouldn't be right. She just felt that there was some connection between them.  
  
Ok class time to go. For homework I want you to decipher the three main reasons Arithmacy was created. Ohmigod! Thought Hermione. I've been sleeping through the whole class! I don't believe this my first class I don't understand! Oh I do hope that Izzy got some of that!  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
So how was your first divination class this year? asked Hermione mockingly.  
  
Harry and Ron exchange sideways looks and both said in unison.  
  
(****************************************************************)  
  
That night Hermione was to lead Izzy to the trophy room. They had decided to travel in groups. That way if one group got caught the other wouldn't.  
  
started Harry we can't talk here because we don't know who's listening. And we can't go together because my cloak can't fit all of us in at once. So me and Ron are going to go then 5 minuets later you two leave and go carefully. Ron sat behind Harry nodding the whole time.  
  
But wait a minute why do you and Ron get the cloak and me and Izzy have to walk around to be seen?  
  
Well isn't it obvious? Ron said a little too loud No teacher is going to kick you out for being out. - And I don't think it's a good idea to leave you and Izzy alone! He added in a whisper to Harry. Which made Harry punch him.  
  
Quiet down you two! said Hermione said in a loud whisper. She looked over at Izzy who was giggling silently. What's so funny? she asked her.  
  
Oh nothing she said now stopping the giggles.  
  
said Harry looking down at his watch me and Ron will leave now and in 5 minuets you leave. Ok? he said as they headed toward the door. Be careful! he added and sounded like he really cared about them.  
  
The second the door shut Izzy began to giggle again getting louder every second.  
  
What is the matter with you? Hermione yelled over Izzy's fit of giggles.  
  
I' be right back. Hold on! she said.  
  
Hermione waited a few seconds when the door to the girls dorms slammed and Izzy's head floated down the stairs.  
  
You- you- you have one too? Hermione stuttered.  
  
Yep and guess what we're going to do with it? at the look of Hermione confused face she answered it her self. Were gonna walk down there, purposely be late and scare em. We'll see how brave that duo is! said laughing. Hermione caught on and laughed with her.  
(***************************************************************)  
  
Where are those girls! said Ron It's just like a girl to be late. He said, not noticing the quiet laughter from the hallway. Nor did Harry.  
  
Oh well they probably just... bumped into somebody or something like that and had to slip away for a few minutes. said Harry defensively. You should be worried! he said as an afterthought. Hermione is your girlfriend.  
  
With this Izzy winked at the invisible Hermione as if to say, Let's keep listening. She obviously caught the drift and stayed tucked in the hallway listening to there conversation.  
  
Hey! Your one to talk! All you want is that Izzy comes. Geez she's been here-what two days and your already praying for her to walk gracefully into the room! Ron said.  
  
Now it's my turn... That's exactly how you were before you spilled you guts to Hermione! He half shouted.  
  
Your right Ron said stupidly. By now both girls had stunned looks on their faces. Ok lets stop the fighting and wait till the girls get here.  
  
The two girls waited about a minute in the hallway and Izzy hid the cloak. She didn't want to scare them now. So they came puffing into the room acting as if they had run all the way. Then they started making up excuses about why they were late but the boys didn't really care.   
  
Ok now onto the bigger stuff. Izzy said. Why did you drag me down here? The other three looked at each other carefully.  
  
Well we knew you weren't going to be a short time friend... Started Harry so we want to tell you everything since our first year when we met. That way you won't fell left out when were talking about things  
  
Ok. But why did we have to come down here? Izzy asked. They exchanged more looks.  
  
Well we don't have what you would call a _normal_ past. said Ron pointedly.  
  
Ok lets begin! said Hermione said, It's going to be along night! and with that the launched into a full story. Starting from when the met on the train up to that very moment. By the time they were in their 5th year Izzy knew all about Sirius, and Harry and You-Know-Who. (Of course she already knew the beginning with Harry but back in America she hadn't heard about the Tri Wizard Tournament.)  
  
(*****************************************************************)  
  
When they finished up the story. They all stopped to catch their breath. So a little irregular, huh? Ron said.  
  
Ya, you could say that again! she said.  
  
Uh, Izzy we were um well why did you come to England? Hermione asked quickly. She could tell by the way Izzy's face suddenly became very serious nothing like her usual shining face and bright green eyes. You know you can tell us. If you don't want to you don't have to. she said almost apologetically.  
  
No, I'm sorry. Just let me tell you, it's not far from your story. she began. When I was one my dad was well, he was killed in a train accident. He was trying to get me out of England because of You-Know-Who. The Ministry said it was caused by You-Know-Who. It was two weeks before he came by you Harry. at this point she looked sadly at Harry I guess are parents were friends and He knew that my parents would try to stop him from getting to your family. That's also how my mom died. Well actually it wasn't in the train. This is the part that I bet not even you knew. We were actually friends when we were little. she stopped and gave a half-hearted laugh. When we were little our parents took us out for a picnic. Apparently, He was after both of our parents. He showed up in the park and started... shooting people with his wand now there were tears coming down her face. He got my mom. Your parent and my dad managed to drag her body away. She stopped to wipe tears from her face. That was 6 months before my dad was killed. Then within 2 weeks it was your parents turn.  
My closest relatives lived in the US so that's where I've been living for 16 years.   
  
Then all of a sudden at the end of the summer Dumbledore called my Aunt Beth. She was a witch that went to the school I went to in America. I lived with her. He was telling her something that made her gasp and she all of a sudden packed up my things and told me Professor would need me this year for something. I don't know why he why want me to come but my aunt made me. That's when she told me about you Harry she said glancing over at him.  
  
They sat in the silence. Hermione and Ron kept glancing at Harry and Izzy. Pretty soon the got up and slowly found their way back to the common room and into their beds without getting caught.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Halloween Dance

DISCLAMER: Any character you have heard of, belong to the great J.K. Rowling. Anyone else belongs to me!   
A/N: Oh and I know that in their 7th year it would only be 1997 due to when Ms. Rowling wrote the books but in my series it is going to be 2000/2001. Ok? Oh and I wrote this story while having some trouble with my jaw. My stupid doctor just told me to take Tylenol 3 time a day. (I spent 2 hours in the doctor's office to hear that) oh and I'm a lefty too! (You'll see that in the story with Izzy) Good now go read!!  
  
  
**_The Halloween Dance  
  
_** As the warmer summer months changed into the cool months of fall Harry and Izzy became best friends. Soon they knew each other so well it seemed as if Izzy's story had triggered some type of stored memory place, in the back of their brains. They soon saw how horribly each lived in different ways. We all know that Harry just had a plain horrible life but Izzy had it bad in other ways.   
  
  
Izzy had started living with her uncle in California, he knew his brother (Izzy's dad) was a wizard but he didn't want to have his kid having a bad influence on his son and daughter. (Izzy couldn't remember this place but she herd that she did some pretty strange things). She only lasted two years. Soon he shipped her off to his sister (Izzy's aunt) in New York where she stayed a year. She ended up in 9 different homes until someone finally made contact with her mother's aunt who was a witch and lived in Boston, Massachusetts. She moved there only two month's before her 11th birthday, and her exception to Toris School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And she stayed there until this year when Dumbledore had called upon her.  
  
Man, this is really bugging me! she yelled exasperatedly in the middle of doing a particularly hard Arthmancy piece of homework.  
  
What are you having trouble? Hermione said looking over Harry's shoulder at Izzy.  
  
HA! No, no trouble at all! I'm just pissed off cause I don't get anything! I don't know why I'm here. I don't know what I'm even supposed to be doing here!! I was told to come urgently and I get here and all I have to do is Homework!! she seemed to be very upset and Harry put his arm around her shoulder and sighed.  
  
Your LUCKY!! he said exasperated You haven't been having to do this for the past seven years of your life.   
  
She sighed also and rested her head on his arm and she rubbed her eyes. Then at the same time they noticed that the were cuddled up they both jerked away with slight smiles on there faces. Hermione and Ron, who were sitting on the other side of Harry, had seen the whole thing.  
  
Oh come on you two! they said at the same time. The Hermione took over. We know you like each other so grow up already!! Harry an Izzy slowly looked at each other and cracked up laughing. They were both glad that Ron and Hermione had brought up the subject. They would have never told each other that they liked one another.  
  
Ok! Ok! You don't have to scream it out to the whole tower! but it was too late. Almost everyone in the tower turned to look at who Hermione was talking about. By now they both had turned very red. When the audience saw who it was the room burst into flames of whispers probably about them. Harry had become very popular with the ladies and had dated quite a few of the girls in different houses, and Izzy had already seen a Ravenclaw who had been watching her for a while. But none of these relationships lasted long.  
  
How long do ya give it? Harry asked Izzy.  
  
Well if these people can run fast she paused. I give it about 10 minutes.   
  
******~~~~****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~****~~~~~****~~~~****~~~  
  
And Izzy was right. When they walked down to dinner that night people would walk and look at them shocked.  
  
Man! What's wrong with these people! It's like they never seen two lovebirds before! said Ron getting a quick punch on both sides of him from Harry and Izzy.  
  
No, I just think they can't handle the fact the famous Harry Potter isn't free to anyone any more! Added in Hermione from behind Ron while she was rubbing his arms where her was punched.  
  
As they sat down at the Gryffindor Table they heard the familiar drawl from behind them. So... Is it true? Is Potty The Great going out with the Bird? Harry got a quick reassuring glance from Izzy and turned to face him.  
  
Yes! Why, don't see you with anyone? Harry said calmly.  
  
With this statement Draco look stumped and turned and walked back to the Slytherin table.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~****~~~**  
  
During that dinner, no less than 14 people came over to them.  
  
Izzy closed her eyes and started rubbing her jaw My god! They make it sound like we ran away and got married! No offense Harry but, Man! I wish I could just fly away from every one and eat in peace! There came ohhs and ahhs from all corners of the room. Izzy had gotten her wish. Then as quickly as it had happened she turned back into a person. Her face happened to be bright red. I was just joking! she whispered to Harry.  
  
Well it was still a great show! Harry said giving her a quick peck on the cheek. If possible, she turned even redder.  
  
Then there was a sudden silence and they look up to see Professor Dumbledore standing up as if about to make an announcement.  
  
he started This year we will be doing something new. On October 31, after the Hogwarts Halloween Feast, we will be hosting a Halloween Dance. You all are expected to be in costume. This is only for the 5th years and up. with this loud groans erupted from the younger students. I'm sorry but the dance will be going 'til midnight and the teachers have agreed that it is just too late for them, he said sitting down.  
  
Well Hermione do you want to come with me? Ron asked timidly.  
  
Of course! She exclaimed giving him a long kiss.  
  
While Ron and Hermione were off in their fantasy world Harry asked Izzy. Well I guess we're going to have to put on a great show to impress these people, he said nodding to Ron and Hermione now leaning across the chairs making out. So do you want to go with me? He asked and strangely he sounded more confident that even Ron.  
  
Well of course! Who else would I go with? she said rubbing right under her ear.  
  
What's wrong? Harry asked  
  
Oh nothing! she replied quickly pulling her hand away from her jaw area.  
  
What is that? he said nodding to a small star shaped scar under her ear but above her jaw.  
  
Umm... it's nothing, just a scar Harry could tell she didn't feel comfortable with the way this conversation was going so he dropped the subject.  
  
***~~~***~~~  
  
Harry had been keeping a very close eye on Izzy to she if she ever touched the spot again. He noticed that she did. Very often, as a matter of fact. Whenever she was nervous, scared or hurt her hand would instinctively reach to rub her scar. Like during a Potions test she had her right hand on it while her left wrote. He also saw her do it once when she tripped over a piece of wood and fell down the stairs because Peeves had left it on the ground. Most of the time she was recovering in the Hospital Wing she had her hand on the scar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pretty soon it was time for Halloween. They went to the feast in their normal robes. After dinner they would go back to the dorms and get changed. Even thought the younger kids couldn't come they still had a good time at the Halloween Feast. Ron and Hermione were going as a 50's couple and Izzy and Harry were going as Prince and Princess.  
  
As Izzy and Hermione came down the stairs they couldn't help but to laugh. Ron was standing there with his red hair slicked back and he looked like someone from the movie _Grease._ Harry looked the complete opposite. He was dress up in what looked like an out fit from the 1600's with a crown and all. He was knelling down on one knee with an arm out.  
  
Hermione was wearing a poodle skirt and a white blouse with her hair up in a scarf. Izzy looked very beautiful from Harry's point of view, and Ron's. She had a long, dark purple dress with shimmering gold mutton sleeves. She had many other gold and silver ad dings. But her hair was amazing. It was actually a _very_ eloquent messy bun with strands hanging down and it had a braid circling around it.  
  
As Izzy walked over to Harry he stood up and took her hand. She giggled and the walked out of the portrait hole with Ron and Hermione close behind.  
  
********~~~~~~~~********  
  
The Great Hall looked wonderful! There were bats and ghosts flying around the ceiling. There were even some pumpkins floating, too.  
  
This... this looks amazing! Izzy said with her mouth open wide.  
  
Looks almost as amazing as you! Harry whisper in her ear sweetly.  
  
There was a D.J. instead of a band. They played muggle music and wizarding music.   
  
Why does it seem that everyone is looking at us? Izzy asked.  
  
Well they're either looking at how pathetic I look in tights, or they're all looking at how beautiful you are. Harry said with a smile. Then a muggle song Harry had only heard once during the summer with Dudley, called Back_ To One_ came on and Harry asked Izzy to dance.  
  
They walked out to where Ron and Hermione were already dancing and Harry put his hand on Izzy's waist and Izzy put her arms around Harry's neck. _Ahh..._ thought Harry _nothing could ruin this night_. Without noticing they had gotten closer and closer until Izzy hugging Harry. She looked up into his emerald eyes. It was the perfect moment! Harry bent over... and suddenly jumped back in pain grabbing his scar as it began to burn. Izzy had also jumped only grabbing the side of her face. They both were curled up screaming in pain. Everyone turned to look at them.  
  
All of a sudden the Great Hall doors burst open and Dumbledore came running in searching frantically for someone. He then spotted the crowed around Harry and Izzy and quickly put a charm on them that must have knocked them out because they both fell to the ground and became limp. He put a levitation spell on them and he floated them out of the room with everyone watching in silence. The second the doors shut Hermione and Ron started to go frantic. They hadn't seen where Dumbledore had taken Harry and Izzy. They ran up to Professor McGonagal and asked her. She told them she was sure they were going to be fine and she told them not to leave but to stay and try to keep everyone calm.  
  
~~~  
  
Professor Dumbledore placed the two limp bodies onto the floor next to each other. He knew what was going on. Part of it was his fault.  
_ If I didn't open that damn book _he thought.  
  
He noticed that Harry and Izzy were beginning to stir. Soon they had both gotten up slowly and settled into chairs.  
  
Professor what happened out there? Harry asked, blinking a few times.  
  
Harry I hate to say this but there is trouble once again!  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hehe a cliffhanger hope you like the story so far!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Finding Out

  
DISCLAIMER: All characters you've already heard of (Harry, Hermione, Ron, etc.) Belong to J.K. Rowling. N*sync belongs to themselves and I made up Droflic.   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey I know that Miss Rowling never mentioned Izzy's parents in any books but your going to have to pretend that their there! Droflic is named after my sister's computer game Clifford (It's backwards with 1 f taken out and the l and the I swapped places.) And Nirie is my name backwards with an extra i', Gip is just pig backwards, Ginilwor is Rowling with and extra i', and Annala is Alanna backwards. I got Alanna from a book called Song Of the Lioness 1: Alanna, the First Adventure by Tamora Pierce.... which is Aromat Ecreip. Lol!! Sorry... I got a little carried away there. :)  
  
  
**_FINDING OUT  
  
_** Harry and Izzy were sitting dizzily in Dumbledore's office waiting for him to come back. He had left to get Professor McGonagall. When they came back he slammed the door shut. He plopped a book on his desk and showed it to her. Professor McGonagall gasped loudly. Bu- but how can this be? She choked out looking at Harry.  
  
It's not... Harry's voice faltered.  
  
Yes. I really am afraid to say this Harry but Voldemort is up to something again and he is after you and someone else. I just don't know who. Dumbledore said. He took the old frayed book he had shown Professor McGonagall. He pointed to a page and Harry and Izzy looked at it. Izzy's expression was quickly changed to a look of pure terror and almost immediately gasped. The book read:  
  
En la Luna Llena,   
de viernes la décimotercero,   
el señor oscuro se levantará,   
y toma su dispise peor,  
uno con la cicatriz del relámpago,   
la otra de un colmillo,   
se convertirá en su esclavo eterno,  
y nunca visto otra vez,  
el clid del prophcy será llevado en oscuridad,  
y le ayuda en sus planes.   
  
It was obviously written in Spanish and Harry had never taken a second language. Professor what does it say? he asked.  
  
Well its rather disturbing and there are some parts that if you heard you... you might not accept it Dumbledore looked over to Izzy who had read the whole thing. Did... did you read it? he asked her. She nodded slowly. Harry noticed that her hand was once again on her star shape scar. Do you know who they were talking about?  
  
Well obviously, Harry... and.... she became quiet.  
  
WHAT DOES IT SAY? Harry practically screamed.  
  
It says Harry:  
On the full moon,  
Of Friday the 13th,  
The dark lord will rise,  
And take his worst despise,  
One with the scar of lightning,  
The other from a fang,  
Will become his eternal slave,  
And never seen again,  
The prophecy child will be born into darkness,  
And aid him in his plans.  
  
Harry looked shocked and surprised. What does this mean? Who could the other person be? I don't under stand this! He looked over at Izzy who had become very interested in the floor with her hand on her jaw.  
  
You don't know anything.... do you Isabel? Professor McGonagall interrogated her.  
  
Izzy really didn't want to lie. Umm... well...  
  
Professor McGonagall said slowly If you don't tell us what you know it could destroy the world! Literally   
  
she said and launched into an old story of her past. When I was little, about seven I think, I was living with my mom's sister Sayani in Montana. This was before I knew I was magic. I was out in the back yard when a pack of wolves came out of the forest. My aunt had gone out and I had nowhere to go. I turned to run but I tripped over a rock and was knocked out. And as the light was fading from my eyes I thought I saw the wolves change. They, they changed into people. And when I woke up my neck was all bloody. I had to get stitches. When it healed it was in the shape of a star. Whenever something happens it hurts. Now it's just a habit to rub it when ever I'm nervous. She said. I didn't know it was something to do with Voldemort. she put her head in her hands and everyone knew she was crying. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall knew her parents very well. And to have her go through her life without know what happened must have been horrible. I told Aunt Sayani that I had just slipped and cut my neck on a rock she said after regaining her posture. She never cared what happened to me. She only took me to the hospital because she didn't want me bleeding on her rug!  
  
I'm sorry Isabel but you know that you're going to have to help us. The prophecy mentions you. And we need your help. Professor Dumbledore stated.  
  
Ya, I can tell! Izzy said loudly.  
  
Professor Dumbledore said, You must take this seriously! For now Professor McGonagall and myself are going to look into the finer points of this. Until then, lay low. Don't tell anyone.   
  
Oh, Professor? Harry asked.   
  
Yes Harry?  
  
Why did we fell all that pain? Voldemort isn't around is he? Harry asked worriedly.  
  
Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Well Harry that is a yes and no question. You felt all of that pain because when I opened the book to that page, it set off an alarm. And yes, now because I have opened the book Voldemort knows the two from the prophecy are here together. he sighed This why I also sent for Isabel to come here. Professor Trelawney told me of you and said that she had a vision about you. She said that she didn't know why but it had something to do with a prophecy. That's why I've been searching through these books. he sighed again. I am truly sorry and he sounded like he meant it.  
  
It's ok Professor. At lest now I know why I was taken from my only caring relative.... I have to save the world with Harry Potter! Izzy said attempting to smile.  
  
Dumbledore let that comment go and said to Harry Oh and Harry, if people ask why you were here tell them that the Quidditch season is starting up. You captains can pick the dates and times for practices. Please be sure to tell the other captains. Thank you! He nodded to them and they left.  
  
~*****~  
  
Back in the Great Hall Hermione and Ron were getting worried.  
  
What happened? Ron asked Hermione.  
  
If I KNEW I WOULDN'T BE SO DAMN WORRIED!!! Hermione yell over the ding of the music, which was playing slowly trying to calm people down.  
  
I'm sorry Ron said innocently kissing Hermione one the cheek.  
  
Once aging the Great Hall doors opened and in came a very distressed looking Harry and Izzy. Hermione and Ron ran over to see them.   
  
What happened? Where did you go? came a bombard of questions from Ron.   
  
Ron... RON! Izzy yelled Harry just had to see Professor Dumbledore about Quidditch! she looked over to Harry who was nodding but look as if he really wanted to tell them.  
  
Ya, ya that's right Harry said distractedly.  
  
I'm not believing this! Hermione said  
  
WELL BELIEVE IT HONEY!!! Cause that's what happened!! Izzy yelled.  
  
Ok! Sorry! Hermione defensively.  
  
Come on Harry Izzy whispered to him We have to act as normal as possible. Even if we do have to save the world and with that she lead him out to the very center of the dance floor. Take You Away was playing by a new wizarding band (like N*sync in the muggle world). She looked up at the ceiling that was a deep blue almost black. The sky was full of stars and in the corner you could see a sliver of the moon. Light snowflakes were falling but never seemed to touch the ceiling. The sky is beautiful tonight, Izzy whispered, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Yes, yes it is. Harry said dreamily looking up too. He saw a shooting star stream across the sky.   
  
Make a wish, he whispered.  
  
Izzy sighed, Now I see why you think your life is so horrible! she looked into his green eyes. Promise me, promise me that what ever happens we'll be together.  
  
He looked right back into her sparkling green eyes Of course. Always together. Forever. he said giving Izzy a kiss.  
  
ARE YOU TWO COMING? came a yell. They hadn't noticed but the dance had been over for 3 minutes already. They had been dancing together the whole time. The hall was mostly empty and Ron and Hermione were impatiently waiting for them to snap out of it.  
  
OH! Sorry! said Izzy apologetically. I didn't know-, she faltered.  
  
Ya. Right. Just C'mon you two lovers! Ron said mockingly. Harry punched him in the arm. Owww! I was just kidding! That hurt. he whined.  
  
~~~~****~~~~  
  
They made it back to the common room strangely but surely without anything big happening. Well, besides Peeves knocking them down the stairs. Well they fell down the stairs twice actually. The first time Peeves pushed Ron and he landed and almost broke his nose and the second time Harry tripped over Hermione's poodle skirt and broke his glasses.   
  
When they had finally reached the common room they were so worn out they went strait up to their rooms and fell instantly asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was early November and there was a commotion going on. What's up? Harry asked an excited Seamus.  
  
Fist quidditch match us vs. Ravenclaw! he said excitedly.  
  
I knew that! Harry said stupidly.  
  
Seamus started again and after the match is also the first Hogsmead weekend!  
  
came from the four. Izzy had learned all about Hogsmead for Harry and Co.  
  
I can't wait! This will be my first time! Izzy exclaimed happily. I'll have to do all of my Christmas. Oh what should I get Aunt Beth? She's a witch what would she like? Izzy went on and on with question until Harry had to keep tickling her to keep her quiet. And even then she tried to push him away to keep talking.  
  
Do you ever stop talking? Ron asked her.  
  
No, not when it comes to shopping! she replied When I was little I didn't get much. Now I have a bag full of money and a bunch of friends to spend it all with.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
At one moment during Transfiguration that day Professor McGonagall had to go out for a moment to do something. Harry was thinking.  
  
Hey, Izzy he said try to distract her from turning her backpack into a monkey. She seamed to be very good at transfiguration. he said again this time she turned. I was just thinking.  
  
  
  
Well you said you lived with different people until you were 13... so wouldn't you still be a few years below us?  
  
I um... I never went to school until i was 14. I didn't live with my aunt Beth until I was 13. She taught me all I know in the year before I finally got accepted to Toris's. She was the only on who cared about me. She is so nice. She got me from know nothing to being higher than a 7th year. She convinced the school board that I knew enough to be as good as the 4th years. I should write to her. and with that she took out a piece of parchment and left Harry to ponder what she had said.  
  
Soon they had Care Of Magical Creature. Hagrid was still there. Ok class He said when they all had reached his hut. T'day we're going to learn bout Mugters. These little creatures, he said holding up what looked like a roughly shape apple which was turning in to what looked like a _very_ ugly yellow monkey. These are what sum witches and wizards call Pocket Protectors. They are in the shape of an apple and pocket size. But then when they turn themselves inter those funky lookin' monkey they are amazing. They are sorta like house elves. They care for their masters. But these Mugters also makes a sorta force field around ya. Now this one here is mine. he said pointing to a small blue one sitting beside him. I've name him Ban. He'll protect me as much as possible. Now I'm gonner give you each one and I want yer all to keep it with yer at all times. It will be an apple most of the time but if yer ever in trouble it'll be there. And no Malfoy not for test! Hagrid handed them each the funny looking apple. He seemed to be keeping an eye on Harry and Izzy.  
  
Do you think he's doing this for us? Izzy asked Harry quietly.  
  
I think so Harry said. Just then Ron turned around.  
  
What are you going to name yours? he asked them. And quickly dropping the subject they acted normal.  
  
I'm going to name mine Nirie. Izzy said.  
  
And I'm going to name mine Gip said Harry. What about you? asked Harry.  
  
Well I don't know Ginilwor sound like some old ancient name. I think I'll use that. He said thoughtfully. And you? he said turning to Hermione.  
  
I don't know. It could change the way it respects me. I mean it has to be a good name... how about Annala. Yes, that sounds good. she said and then looking down at her apple she said, We're going to become good friends Annala!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A loud CRASH! came from the girl's dorms.  
  
What the heck was that?!!!! yelled Harry and Ron jumping up and heading towards the girls dorms. They reached the door just as another crash rang out. What's going on in here?? Harry yelled, banging on the door to Hermione, Izzy, Lavender, and Parvati's room.  
  
Oh- um.. sorry! Came Izzy's voice from the back of the room. Uhh... you can come in, if you want! They slowly walked into the back of the room where Hermione, Lavender and Parvati were standing around a blue mat. Izzy was standing on the mat wearing an all black outfit, not robes. She also had a brown belt around her waist. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she was sweating.  
  
What the _hell_ are you people doing in here? Ron said looking worriedly.  
  
Oh well I was showing them some karate. Izzy said.  
  
Harry said loudly. Sounded more like you were doing karate on them! And since when do you take karate?.  
  
I've always taken karate. Well since I've lived with Beth. I had gotten my third stripe on my brown belt right before I came here. You know living in Boston isn't the safest place to be. she said innocently.  
  
Oh. I see. Harry said. And then a smile lit his face, Lets see something then! he said mockingly. the other girls in the room started to laugh.  
  
Um.. Harry Lavender said Even if you did practically kill You-Know-Who, I don't think you can beat Izzy! she said laughing again.  
  
Well we'll just see about that! said Harry trying to keep a strait face. Taking off his shoes he stepped onto the mat. He got into what looked like a pathetic guard position.  
  
As quick as a flash she had done a few fancy moves and had pinned him to the ground.  
  
was all he said. Laughter broke out all around him and he joined too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hehe! Luv to make you think!!! Give me feedback!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Remembering

DISCLAIMERS: All character in this story (besides Izzy) belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
**_REMEMBERING  
  
  
  
  
_** Izzy, Izzy get up! C'mon! We have to get ready Hermione whispered to Izzy trying no to wake the other sleeping girls.  
  
she asked tiredly. she sneezed.  
  
It's five o'clock we have to get ready for the quidditch game and   
Hogsmeade. I'm going to take a shower. You have to get up and lay you're clothes out. When I come out of the shower you can hop in. Hermione said shaking Izzy.  
  
Ok, ok I'm up, said Izzy slowly rise to her closet she shared with Hermione. (Parvati, and Lavender shared another one on the other side of the room.) She pushed passed her karate mats to her clothes. She picked out a baby blue skirt that went right above her knees and a light pink spaghetti strap shirt with flowers on it. It might be late fall but that wasn't going to stop her from looking good. She also picked out a little blue leather jacket to match the skirt. She also got light pink high-heeled sandals. She went to her dresser to get her makeup and instead found a picture of her when she was younger with her only childhood friend, Eric. A lone tear rolled down her cheek. She missed him so much! She remembered that strange night and sat on her bed.  
  
**A/N: this is from Izzy's p.o.v. (Before she knew she was a witch)**  
  
When she 11 she lived in California. She lived in a neighborhood with all old people. The only other kid in the area was Eric. They were the same age and were the best of friends. But soon Izzy had to move away again. She was going to Boston to live with her only witch relative. Then the unexpected happened. Eric's father found out that his grandmother was sick and had to visit her. She lived in Boston! This made Izzy both happy and sad because they were going to move out there for a while to live with Eric's grandfather, but only until his grandmother got better. They even got a flight together. Eric, Izzy, and Eric's dad were going. (His mother had to work so she was coming over the next day.)   
  
They boarded the plane laughing. It didn't last long. Some where over New York, when they were so close, something happened.   
  
As they were all sitting on the plane in silence because of there ears hurting, when a man in a black outfit stood up quickly and pulled what looked like a stick out of his jacket. He stared screaming things that only a psychotic person could think of. Then he began to chant in a different language. The plane filled with a deadly green light. Everyone started screaming. Shot like sounds rang out all around them. Through the haze Izzy could see the man shooting people with a gun he had also pulled out. The man turned to her with an evil smile on his face. Time seemed to slow down. Like she had some way to make it slow down. She felt the first bullet hit her arm. She saw the next one heading for her. She couldn't move. But Eric could. He dove in front of her and took the bullet in his chest and fell to the ground in pain. There was no way she could stop the next bullet from hitting her in the leg, and there was no way she could forget the bloodcurdling scream that came from Eric. And she will never for get the sight of Eric, falling to the ground, eyes rolled in the back of his head. The last thing she saw before everything went black.  
  
~*FLASHBACK ENDS*~  
  
It all fits. She thought. Someone else must have seen the prophecy and tried to stop me from making it happen. Or not happen.   
  
She was lying on her bed crying when she heard the shower turn off. She quickly wiped away the tear until you could never notice. She put on her clothes while the blow dryer was going. She finished putting in light blue eye shadow, and hot pink lipstick. She quickly threw up her hair and sat back on her just as Hermione came out.  
  
Hey you can hop... she trailed off. Izzy was sitting on her bed with her hair what looked liked already washed. How'd you do that? she asked.  
  
Duh! I'm a Witch! she said sarcastically completely hiding any sighs of how she just felt.  
  
Oh. Right. Hermione said. Well if your ready we can go see if the boys are ready.  
  
Ok! Lets go! said Izzy forgetting for the moment of her horrible past.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~~***  
  
FLUMP! Harry woke to find him getting whacked in the face with a pillow.  
  
"Wakey, wakey sleepy head. You've got a Quidditch game in fifteen minutes!" came Ron's ghastly voice. "Hurry..."  
  
Harry jerked his head up and fell out of bed. "WHAT?? Are you serious! Why didn't my alarm go off! I better not be late! Why didn't you wake me earlier? RON!!! Why Are You Laughing???" Harry yelled. Frantically searching around for his quidditch robes. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY???"  
  
"I'm.... I'm sorry!!" he said now rolling on the floor with laughter. "It's only 6! I just wanted to make sure you were awake! Sometimes even Izzy can't do that for you!" he added in as an undertone as more laughter rolled out.  
  
Harry sighed and flopped back onto his bed throwing a pillow at Ron. "That wasn't funny! I almost had a heart attack!" he sighed again "We'll I better get up anyway. Never can be too early! "  
  
"You're starting to sound like someone! Ron said With Quidditch stopped in our 4th year and canceled in our 5th year an then you becoming a captain in 6th your a real Wood!" Ron said still laughing. Got to make up that lost time! he said in a mock Wood voice.  
  
"Ya well you better get up. I don't think you'll ever be better than your brothers were unless there is some sort of miracle!  
  
Ron threw the pillow back at Harry who put a charm on it that made it turn back on Ron. That's not funny! he said, I could always be better than them! Oh my head hurts, he said indignantly.  
  
Well than prove it! said Harry now trying to hide his laughing Lets see you win this game to day!  
  
Just then Izzy and Hermione walked in to the room. Hey you two! Izzy said.  
  
Ah! Your not supposed to be in here! You'll wake the others, he said looking around at a sleeping Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Then glancing at himself, only in his boxers, he did a nosedive under his bed looking for a pair of pants. Hermione laid over the edge of the bed and whispered something, which made him come out fully dressed blushing. was all he said; probably forgetting he was a wizard.  
  
What are you two doing up so early? Harry asked giving Izzy a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Oh, we just came to give our two favorite people a little good luck Hermione said sitting down on Ron's bed. Then standing back up she said, You know what? Why don't we meet you down in the common room before we wake everyone up! she said glancing nervously at the other boys, Sometime I don't thing Izzy can keep her voice down! she said giggling.  
  
Izzy picked the forgotten pillow off the floor and threw it at Hermione yelling, NUH UH! , Making Dean stir.  
  
  
  
Oh just c'mon! Izzy said very quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they were fed and ready they parted. Harry and Ron headed to the locker rooms while Izzy and Hermione went to find the best seats they could. The tension was high. Ravenclaw was _very_ good. Harry was worried he was sure he had a good team but there were better brooms on Ravenclaw. _ What am I thinking?? The brooms aren't going to win the games. The people are! _ He had boosted his own confidence. He and Ron happily walked into the room.  
  
Colin Creevey's little brother Dennis was doing to commentary. Almost every soul was in the quidditch stands besides Neville, he was sick.   
  
And now for the first Quidditch game of the season Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw! And here come Gryffindor! With Potter, Weasley, Finnagan, Thomas, MacDonald, Weasley, and Perlupo! Hundreds or cheers erupted from the stands. You could hardly tell the faint boo's from Slytherin. Even Ravenclaw was nice enough to clap.  
  
And now Ravenclaw! he said as they walked onto the field. There's McArdle, Klimczak, Sullivan, Dugan, Boot, Cosgrove, and Anagnos. Cheers just as loud broke out from the crowd.   
  
Captains, shake hands! called Madam Hooch. She quickly blew her whistle.   
  
AND THEY'RE OFF! Dennis began. MACDONALD WITH THE QUAFFLE, FLYING HIGH OVER BEATER KLIMCZAK. PASSES IT TO PERLUPO, AND SHE SCORES!!! GRYFFINDOR'S LEADING 10-0. OH, AND A BULDGER HIT BY WEASLEY GET SULLIVAN RIGHT ON THE NOSE! THAT MUST HURT! he yelled.  
  
Hermione looked up in the sky and saw Harry shaking. She remembered in her 1st year when Quirrel tried to throw him off. He didn't seem to be paying attention to the game. Just trying to control his broom. Soon it stopped and he continued his game.  
  
The game went on for about 20 minutes. They were soon up to 100 points when Harry saw it a small glittering ball flying about two inches off the ground beside the Ravenclaw goal post. Terry Boot, the Ravenclaw seeker was looking in the opposite direction. Harry dove- OH! AND POTTER TAKES AN INFAMOUS DIVE OF HIS AND CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 250 TO 10!! Cheers so loud they could break your ear drums erupted from the stands.   
  
Harry jump off his broom clutching the snitch in his hand. He ran to the rest of the team and got into a group hug. GREAT GAME GUYS!! he yelled over the cheering crowd. People started jumping down to the ground and running up to the team. Izzy ran up to Harry and gave him a big kiss and screamed in his ear.  
  
YOU WON HARRY!!! YOU WON!! She said.  
  
GRYFFINDOR WON. WE ALL WON! He corrected, still yelling.  
  
~***~***~  
  
They some how made it back to the common room where a party was going on. Izzy and Hermione joined in as Ron and Harry went to their rooms to get ready for Hogsmeade. Hermione had loosened up a lot since their 5th year and Ron had been her boyfriend. She wasn't worried about homework now even though she still got top marks. She laid back and enjoyed the show. Ginny walked over still in her Quidditch robes. Hermione sat up quickly.  
  
Oh, hey Ginny! Great game today! she said quickly.  
  
Ginny looked troubled. Um... ya I guess so. she said quietly.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Soon Harry and Ron came back and the left the school heading down to Hogsmeade.  
  
I am so stupid! Izzy screamed.  
  
And why is that? Harry asked, putting an arm around her.  
  
Look at me! I am wearing a leather jacket in the middle of November!  
  
You want to trade? said Harry taking off his big jacket and pulling off Izzy's. Izzy just giggled as Harry tried to fit in her baby blue jacket while Izzy was practically lost in his warm jacket. She smelt it and got a whiff of Harry's wonderful minty smell. She smiled and peaked out of the jacket as Harry did the chicken dance trying to get his elbows into her way to small coat.  
  
Soon Harry gave op trying to pull the jacket on so he hugged Izzy for warmth.   
  
~~**~~  
  
They soon reached Hogsmeade and the looked around the shop. And even though they were in their 7th year they still had to visit Honeydukes. They had gone to almost all the shops when, as they were walking out of a store, white flakes began to fall.  
  
It's SNOWING! Izzy yelled throwing off Harry's jacket and running around like a five year old. She opened he mouth and tried to catch the snowflakes.  
  
Get Back Here! You're going to get sick! said Harry running after her with his jacket.  
  
HA! I don't care! Winter was always my favorite season! she said.  
  
Well that's probably because hawk like the snow. Hermione said pointedly.  
  
Of course the liddle birdy is gonna wanna be wif her own kind! came Draco's usual drawl. Harry whip his head a round and stared at him so intently that Draco took a step back.  
  
I AM NOTGOING TO PUT UP WITH THIS _SHIT_ FROM YOU MALFOY! Harry spat I NOT! I'VE PUT UP WITH IT FOR 6 YEARS OF MY LIFE AND NOW YOUR GOING AFTER MY GIRLFRIEND! now people that were walking throughout the stores turned to look. I SWEAR IF I GET ANY MORE CRAP FROM YOU I WILL KILL YOU! with that he turned and stomped back to Hogwarts wit Izzy, Ron and Hermione in tow.  
  
  
  
  
Everyone Like?? Read & Review!!!   
  
~*AVIANA*~  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Discovery

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to J.K Rowling BESIDES Izzy :)  
  
**_THE DISCOVERY  
  
_** It was early in the morning a few weeks after the Halloween incident. Before anyone was up Hermione and Izzy were sitting on their bed looking at a magazine trying to decide which dresses they should get for the Christmas feast.  
  
Hermione saw a sparkle dress, which didn't suit Izzy to well.  
  
No way! That would make my butt look _huge_! Izzy squealed.  
  
Hermione broke out into a fit of giggles just as Ginny walked in. She looked very nervous. Twisting a strand of her long red hair she timidly walked up to Hermione and stared at her liked she had seen a ghost.  
  
Is there something wrong? Hermione asked.  
  
Can you- um- come with me to my room I have to show you something she said not taking her eyes off of Hermione's face.  
  
Hermione looked over at Izzy What about- she was cut off as Ginny quickly jerked her head at Izzy.  
  
Uh- Yes! Of course you can come she said quickly jumping up and heading for the door. Come on. It's up stairs in my room.   
  
Since the 7th year girls were on the bottom floor of the dorms, and the 6th year girls were at the top they had to climb 5 long sets of stairs. By the time they reached the room Hermione was exhausted. Ginny was fine after walking up those stairs for 6 years, and Izzy was only breathing slightly heavy do to taking karate for so long.  
  
Hermione panted, taking a seat on Ginny's bed. What did you want us to come up here so urgently for? she asked.  
  
Ok well I found something. I needed to show someone but I don't know who to trust now. But I know you two won't tell anyone. Right? Ginny asked  
  
Of course not said Izzy thinking it was just some problem a 16-year-old girl was going through.  
  
Well I guess not, added Hermione.  
  
It is probably going to make you scream but please don't. I don't think it would be good if any one found us out. She stood up on her bed and pulled apart the curtains over her bed to show an open hole on the ceiling covered by a piece of wood. Hermione jumped onto her bed and looked up.  
Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes and saw her usual sparkle of wonder and knowledge.   
  
Do you want to go up? Ginny asked.   
  
They simply nodded.  
  
Ginny jumped up and pushed the board away. A yellow light came out so bright they had to cover their eyes. Hermione pushed Ginny up and Ginny pulled Hermione up after her and they both pulled Izzy up together. They looked are a strange room the hole led to. The bright light was coming from one corner of this strange room. Where were they?? Hermione wondered.  
  
We're somewhere above Gryffindor tower. Ginny said answering her question before it could be asked out loud.   
  
There is a trap door to here over my room and one in the top floor of the boys room. Come here she added heading for the glowing corner. As they got closer to the corner Hermione saw things. It looked like a shrine. But when she reached it was the exact opposite. It was some sort of -she didn't know what to call it... but there were dolls.... voodoo dolls. Of Harry and Izzy and Ron and even herself. They were in what looked like some kind of torture chamber. Izzy was frozen in an ice block. And Ron had a stone on his head and Harry was on a mini broomstick.   
  
Is this- Hermione was cut off.  
  
Yes, yes it is. Ginny said sadly. Someone is after you two. she said mystically.  
  
I bet someone like Draco did this! said Izzy meaningfully. Then getting a strange look on her face she added, Were going to tell Professor Dumbledore. Right? Izzy said worriedly. I mean he might know a way we can catch this person.  
  
No Izzy we can't tell because then- then- well I don't know what will happen exactly but I know it won't be good. Ginny said.  
  
Ginny Izzy's right. Dumbledore may know something to help us! Hermione said.   
  
Ya but what if this get stopped but we can't find the person? Then they'll find somewhere else to do this! And whoever it is will be _very_ angry at us and just try harder! Ginny cried out.  
  
True... but- Hermione said without having a comeback. Well what room does this other trap door lead to? she asked trying to forget the fact that someone had out smarted her.  
  
Ginny suddenly got and apologetic look on her face. Well you should know. Your boyfriends are in it. Neither girl had anything to stay so that just stood there in silence, staring at the evil thing they could do nothing about.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Hurry! C'mon! Were going to miss the most important meal of the day! came Ron's shrieking from the bottom of the boy's staircase. Harry! I'm going to leave without you!  
  
Harry came running down the stairs trying to tie his shoe at the same time. I'm _sorry_!  
  
What took you so long? Ron yelled  
  
I was having a good dream! he said back. Then he added, You wouldn't leave without me would you? he said putting a sad puppy dog face on.   
  
Ron looked at his face and broke into laughter. Well if you can beat me to the Great Hall then of course! and with that he was off and running to the Great Hall.  
  
Not many people knew it but Harry was a very fast runner. Being chased after Dudley for so many years he'd have to. Even though he was short and Ron was tall he still beat him to the Great Hall.  
  
Maybe_ I_ should be the one waiting for _you_! he added as they walked in. They were one of the last people to get there. Besides Hermione and Izzy whom they couldn't find. So the settled down and waited.  
~~**~~  
  
I- I can't believe this! Izzy said sitting on her bed.  
  
Izzy c'mon were going to miss breakfast. said Hermione calmly.  
  
I DON'T CARE ABOUT BREAKFAST! Don't you get? Our lives are in danger along with Harry and Ron's! Don't you care about them? Izzy began cry into her pillow. I didn't ask for this life. I didn't ask for any of this!  
  
Izzy! What are you talking about you didn't deserve this life? What's been bad besides this? when her crying just got louder, Stop! You've got to be kidding me! You have a perfect life. You have great friends, a famous boyfriend who you'll probably marry and have famous kids! at that Izzy gave a sobbing laugh. She couldn't picture someone as big (famous) as Harry actually living with her! Let's at least go to the kitchens and get something quick.  
  
Izzy said after calming down wiping her eyes and they headed to see the house-elves. She would think about this later.  
  
  
You like?? I hope you do Please Review!!! :)  
A/N Sorry I know it's a lot shorter but as everyone knows you always get MWB of _Major Writers Block _ (sounds like a book hehe) but dont worry I still have ideas i just have to spread them out more.  
  
*~Aviana~*  
  
  
  



	7. Graduation

  
~*DISCLAIMERS*~ everything belongs to J.K. Rowling except Izzy and the plot.  
  
**_ Graduation  
  
_** The rest of the year went amazingly unimportant. They all passed the NEWTs. Hermione almost got a perfect score.   
  
Harry and Izzy were afraid to do anything more than kiss, not knowing what would happen. All the Professors were trying to find more meaning in the poem but they couldn't figure it out. They tried spells and enchantments but nothing worked. The only good thing was that Voldemort must have been laying low because neither of their scars hurt for a while.  
  
_I can't believe it! I've only been here a year and it feels like I've know you all my life!_ Izzy thought.  
  
_I know me too. But I think we were meant to be together. Whether it was for love or the prophecy._ This mind speaking was a knew thing they found while they were sitting through one of their boring classes. They were both daydreaming. Neither remembers what they were dreaming about but all of a sudden they were talking to each other. They haven't told the others but they were planning on it.  
  
_Graduation is tomorrow. Hmmm.... I wonder who's going to get valedictorian??_ Izzy thought jokingly.  
  
Just then Hermione walked in. Ok you two I need some help with this speech And then she went off into a 10 min. long speech but they had to admit it was pretty good.  
  
Herm your going to do great! Calm down! Izzy sighed. I know you will  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione got up and slowly walked to the podium.  
  
Most of us have been together for the past seven years, she said with a glance to Izzy. Our times here have been the best for most of us...And then there have be some not so great times. But no matter what has happened we've all stuck together... She continued and by the end she had tears streaming down her cheeks and so didn't most of the graduates and audience.  
  
They called names and there was more crying, hugging and kissing. It was the perfect graduation. Besides the fact that Izzy's aunt couldn't come it was still great. And the Dursley's had better things to do but they weren't missed.  
  
While they were eating a cake that would magically refill itself they talked about what they were going to do afterward.  
  
Well I think I'm going to try and get a job here at the school. I've already had a chat with Professor Dumbledore. He said I should go home for the summer and talk with my parents. Hermione said. What are you planning on doing, honey? she asked Ron.  
  
Well I think I'm going to try to get a job at the Quidditch Shop. I heard you get a lot of money for selling a broomstick. If not that I could always get a job at my brother's joke shop.  
  
I Think I'm going to join the Army. said Izzy. She laughed when they all looked at her. What? That's what I've always wanted to do but I guess I could always start up a little investigation place around here. I mean I would get a lot of info about... stuff and I always wanted to be part of the FBI.  
  
I thought you wanted to be in the Army. Ron said confused.  
  
Well that too, but really I do like that kind of thing. And I guess I'm pretty good too. Right?  
  
Well ya I guess that's true.  
  
My point exactly.  
  
But what about your aunt?  
  
Well she knows I need to get somewhere in life, and she was that rich or anything. She couldn't afford me really.  
  
Well than maybe it was a good idea.  
  
What about you Harry?  
  
There was a moment of silence. Well, I... I really don't know what I want to do. He said almost sadly. Just stay as far away for the Dursleys as I can. That got a few laughs.  
  
They sat in silence for a while reminiscing about that year gone by. There was still so much undecided.  
  
Well no matter what we all do we're going to stick together. Right?  
  
And the four of them shook on it. It was the end of the beginning of their lives. And the start of something completely new.  
  
  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short but I had the next chapter and I needed to put something in-between the next chapter. But anyway R/R!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Final Goodbyes

~*Disclaimer*~ All charters belong to J.K Rowling except for Izzy.  
  
**_THE END... KIND OF _**   
  
After graduation they still had a week to say all of their goodbyes and to walk around the school and basically do what ever they wanted. Izzy and the group were getting ready for the annual End-Of-The-Year Hogwarts Feast and Dance. After they would be sent home. Everyone but Harry was excited. They would all go home to see their loving family. Izzy was going to her aunt's. But of course Harry was stuck with the Dursley's. And of course he didn't want anyone's pity.  
  
C'mon Harry! Let's have some last minute fun! said Ron happily.  
  
Nah I still have to pack. You go down stairs I'll be down in a bit. he said trying to shove his tall hat into his chest.  
  
Ya right! I'm not gon-  
  
Ron just GO! Harry yelled.  
  
He didn't argue. He knew how hard it was for Harry to have to leave Izzy after seeing each other everyday for the past ten months. He actually felt sorry for him. He was thinking so hard by the time he got half way down the stairs his head hurt. He sat down and jumped back up so fast his head hurt even more. He had an idea.  
  
*******************  
  
That was Izzy groaning in the closet.  
  
What's the matter? asked Hermione.  
  
There- is - nothing- to- wear!! Came her grunting noises.  
  
She stumbled out of the closet her hair one big jumbled mess. Let me help Hermione said with a big smirk on her face.  
  
What's the smile for? Can't you see this could be the death of me?? Izzy said in rage.  
  
she said. While you and Harry were... away- I was looking at this old book. She pulled out a _very_ old and tattered book. I was trying to figure out if there was any spells on-, she pointed up. Izzy got the point And while I was reading I came across a special spell. You can make whatever you want out of a mirror and a piece of cloth.  
  
By the time Izzy had gathered everything, Hermione had started her own stuff. Soon the both had the dress of their choice.   
  
Just as they had finished there was a knock on the door and Ron came in sweating. I have and idea!  
  
Whoa calm down! yelled Hermione. Ron looked at Izzy sadly, Can I talk to Hermione alone for a bit? She got the message. So Hermione and Ron left to go talk in a more private place.  
  
There was still a few hours left before she had to start getting ready for the feast, so she decided to test out her newly found powers out. She opened the window to let her self out. She sat down and closed her eyes. She slowly breathed to calm her muscles. She saw a red tailed hawk in the mirror beside her. The loose robe she wore fell over her and she had to flap her wings to get out. She made for the window and soared through the warm air pockets. Up and up she went until she was high above Hogwarts. She perched on the highest tower to catch her breath. She looks around her at the amazing view. Life couldn't get much better. But then she remembered the attic problem. _I should get back_ she thought as she dived down back to her window. After being out in the bright sunlight she could barely see indoors. She landed on her floor with a plop and closed her eyes and only concentrated on her changing. When she was done she heard a gasp coming from her bed.  
  
I'm sorry! she heard Harry say apologetically.  
  
Harry? What's- she stopped and looked down. She had absolutely no clothes on. She gasped too. And dove for her robes lying where they were when she left.   
  
She ran to the bathroom and waited for her cheeks, red with embarrassment, to turn back to peach. She walked out the door and slowly turned to Harry. She couldn't help but laugh. I'll never do that again!  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~  
  
After kissing Harry goodbye so he could get dressed and she could also she turned to Hermione.  
  
Are you ready to go? she asked Hermione.  
  
Oh right of course. You're going with Harry right? she said  
  
Izzy just gave her a stare the seemed to say, What planet have you been on for the last 10 months? Izzy said.  
  
  
  
Just then a brown barn owl tapped on the large window near Izzy's bed. Izzy went over to open it and the owl flew in. It dropped a small rectangular package.  
  
What's this? Hermione asked.  
  
I think... She said as she opened the envelope, Yes! It's the plane tickets back to Boston! My aunt got them for me to come home.  
  
Hermione bit her lip, When is the flight?  
  
Izzy said turning over the ticket June 21! Only one day after we get out! she said happily.  
  
Uh Hermione. I'll be right back. I gotta see Ron and with that se ran off.  
  
Izzy stared at herself in the mirror there's something there not telling me. She hopped into her dress and did a spell to fix her hair and make-up.  
  
~~~~*@*@*@*@*@@*@*@*~~~~~~~~~  
  
The last day as Izzy was calling it was an amazing one. Izzy was afraid about never seeing them again. They might be able to all go to Ron's house or Hermione's but why would they all travel to America to see her? And she didn't have any money to buy tickets so she could visit them. She remembered their pact to always stick together. _What is going to happen to us now? _She thought  
  
Harry and Izzy danced to every song they could. Hermione and Ron sat in the corner whispering.  
  
What do you think there talking about? Izzy asked.  
  
What ever it is it's really important cause Ron's been looking at me funny for the past three days!  
  
was all Izzy said as she savored the last dance with Harry.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Izzy and Harry were standing alone at the platform at 9 3/4. They were both trying to hide tears but neither was doing it too well.  
  
I'm going to miss- you- so - much Izzy said in between kisses.  
  
Me too Harry replied.  
  
The Dursley's were taking Dudley to his first date. Which was a blind one of course. So they would not pick up Harry. Ron was going to drive him home. Izzy would get a room in Diagon Alley. Then the next day she would get a cab to the airport and fly home. All the plans were set. Both didn't have enough money to get another ticket to visit one another.  
  
I won't say goodbye she cried, I'll fly here If I have to.  
  
I'll meet you half way. Harry said, trying to smile but it   
didn't work.  
  
Come on Harry my parents are waiting Ron said sadly watching the two.  
  
They had one last kiss as Harry turned to get his ride and Izzy a cab.  
  
~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She found a pretty nice room and relaxed in the bath crying most of the night. The next morning she grudgingly got up and got a cab to the airport. The flight was as boring as they always were. Her aunt picked her up and for the strangest reason she had a mischievous look on her face.   
  
How was it dear? she asked.  
  
Great- until I had to come home. she sighed. Then she brightened up. Guess what? I'm going out with Harry Potter! she squealed.  
  
I know you told me in every letter you wrote to me!  
  
Oh- well isn't it still great. If I ever see him again when she said this, her aunt was trying to hide a smirk. What's so funny?  
  
Nothing. C'mon in the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After telling her aunt everything except for the Gryffindor attic they finally got home. Her aunt ran in while Izzy got her trunk. Her back was to the door. Can I have some help here? She yelled to her Aunt. Trying to pull her trunk up the stairs backwards. The second she got in the door she was grabbed from behind. She screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHA Cliffy!! R/R  



	9. When Good Times Go Bad

DISCLAIMERS- all people in this story besides Izzy and her Aunt Beth Belong to J.K. Rowling!  
  
**_WHEN GOOD TIMES GO BAD_**   
  
Izzy did what she was taught. She grabbed. The person by the arm, back elbowed it to the stomach, tripped it and kept her two fingers at the person's throat as they fell to the ground. She heard a surprised scream but it was to dark to tell who the imposter was. The person grabbed her hand- most likely because she was cutting off his air. For a split second her hand was off and she heard a croaked and she moved her hand in surprise. She recognized that voice.  
  
` she whispered.  
  
he said slowly I thought you'd be happy to see me. Not attack me! he said trying to laugh but coughing instead.   
  
I'm so sorry! she said taking him into a big kiss. When they separated she asked, What are you doing here anyway?  
  
Umm... If you let me get a seat and maybe a drink I'll tell you. Izzy just now noticed the she was sitting on his stomach.  
  
Oh sorry she said getting up.   
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
After getting him a glass of water they sat down on the couch. So. Why _are_ you here? she asked.  
  
Well, you knew I was getting a ride from Ron. The minute you left he and Hermione popped out an airplane ticket. I was a little confused at first but they said that it was too sad to see us apart. Hermione's parents even convinced the Dursleys to let me stay with you. They even talk to your aunt about it! That was what all the sneaking around was about. He smiles when she did and gave her a kiss.  
  
SO are you two finished? came a voice from the doorway. I thought we could get a bite to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry, who was having tons of fun in America, was also bombarded by the other wizards and witches. Even in another country they had heard of him.  
  
One day while they were walking down the street Izzy went into a store while Beth took Harry into a corner of the store. Listen. Next week is Izzy birthday. Do you- what's the matter Harry? She was confused.  
  
Harry came out of what seem like a trance. What date is her birthday on?  
  
Um the 31st why?  
  
I have to make a phone call, he said running over to a pay phone.  
  
Soon he was connected to Dumbledore (A/N Don't ask how Dumbledore got a phone.. he just did ok?.) Hi this is Harry.  
  
Oh Hello Harry. How are you? You won't believe this. Hermione is getting the Charms class. The old teacher wanted a break. he stopped listing to the strange way Harry was breathing. Are you ok?  
  
Did you know?  
  
Know what Harry?  
  
That me and Izzy were born on the same day!  
  
Um I may have learned it once.  
  
Well... I mean couldn't this be something important?  
  
I'm not positive but it just show how destiny needs you to be together.  
  
Well are you still investigating this? I don't want to find out our birthdays are really some apocalypse!   
  
Harry! Calm down. We are almost a hundred percent sure about this.  
  
A Hundred? Is that it-HOLD ON! Professor I'm sorry this man wants his house I mean booth back. I have to go. But please keep looking in on this.  
  
Good bye Harry and stay safe.  
  
  
  
Is everything alright Harry Beth asked.  
  
Ya just a little confusing.  
  
C'mon let go see what we can get Izzy  
  
He ended up getting her a small pearl necklace. It was expensive but Beth helped pay for it. Harry still hadn't gotten used to American dollars.  
  
Also with the help of Beth, Izzy picked out a watch for Harry. They would add in their own little things later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok well you two be safe and home by 11! Harry and Izzy were going out for dinner and the drive-ins for their birthday. Beth loaned Izzy and Harry her car.  
  
So what movie do you want to see? Harry asked.  
  
Oh you don't actually think were going to watch it? Izzy said giggly.  
  
Oh so is that what you had in mind? he said looking down and giving her a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Needless to say they did most everything besides watch the movie and they defiantly had fun.  
  
They got home just around 11 maybe a few minutes after. Izzy parked in the garage and walk to the door, which was open a bit.  
  
Hmm, guess she was waiting for us. I hope she's not mad.  
  
She walked in to find the house a mess. Everything that could be knock over was. She let out a soft gasp. She turned back to Harry who had the same look that she felt. was all he said.  
  
she screamed running up stairs. You check down stairs. and I'll check up here. HURRY!  
  
She ran and looked in all the rooms. Each time she took a step it seemed to take longer and longer for the next step to come. By now she was crying. She had no clue what had happened to her mentor, aunt, friend, and fill in mother.   
  
She cried in between sobs. Where- are- youu?  
  
She ran up to the attic.  
  
There she was! Sitting on Izzy's Grandmother rocking chair. Look straight at Izzy. Izzy ran over to hug her only to see her head slump down on her chest and fall to the ground. Dead. She looked up to see the remains of green smoke in the air. She fell to her knees to grab her aunt's body. NOOO. Nooo she cried. VOLDEMORT!! I WILL HUST YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS IF I HAVE TO!!! she screamed.  
  
She heard a voice from down stairs. Izzy!! Watch out!   
  
She quickly turned around to be hit in the head with something extremely hard and extremely painful. She blacked out.  
  
  
A/N: Aren't I so0o0o0 evil!!! I love cliffies! aren't they great! R/R please!!  



	10. Finding Out

  
  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
~***DISCLAIMER***~ All character belong to J.K Rowling except Izzy.  
  
A/N Ok Thought speech will be in **bold** and just plain thinking is _italics.   
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
** _FINDING OUT_**   
  
By the time Harry got up stairs they were already gone out the window. He screamed and fell to the floor crying. After a few minutes of that he stood up determinedly.  
  
I'm coming Izzy he said with hatred so harsh that you would run if you were near him.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*  
  
Izzy woke up. It was dark and she could hardly breathe. He scar was burning more than ever. She didn't move- she couldn't move, she was tied up with a coarse rope all around her if she moved it would cut through her skin. She could hear people near. Maybe, she thought, if I'm quiet enough they'll think I'm asleep and let something slip. NO that would work. Not just because she couldn't breathe, but also because she felt a horrible sickness. She rolled over onto her knees and puked up just about everything she had eaten in the past few hours.  
  
She heard a door slam open and a bright light shone through.  
  
Oh so the little bitch is awake. how did she know that face? I'm glad to see your not feeling well.  
  
Ya well guess who gets to pick it up! she screamed.  
  
Oh now, now, your not the only wizard in this room. He said a spell that made the vomit disappear.  
  
Why the hell am I here? she screamed.  
  
Master ordered us to take you.  
  
Ya well I figured that she said. She already knew she was in deep but if they were this desperate they wouldn't kill her.   
  
You know the prophecy.   
  
Just then the door slowly opened. A dark hooded figure came gliding into the room. Just being near him made Izzy feel sick again.   
  
You heard the man. the voice said. It was more of a slither than a voice but she could understand every word. He let his hood fall back. Izzy gasped. It was Voldemort! She squirmed back up against the wall. You know the prophecy. The child must be _my_ tool. For darkness.   
  
There- there is n-no child. _Forget about being brave!_ she thought. _That's it!_ she would think to Harry. **HARRY Please! Help!** She was on the verge of tears. She didn't think it worked.  
  
Oh but how wrong you are. he said calmly. And to the look of confusion on her face he continued. You must remember what you did at the drive-in's?.   
  
But we never-did... she started to stumble with her words.  
  
he said very quietly But you can't control what you do under the Imperius Curse. Then of course a simple memory spell and your job is done.  
  
No. NO! YOU DIDN'T!  
  
SHUT UP YOU STUPID CHILD! You know _nothing_ about what is to be destiny. _Every_ move you make is watched and one wrong step and it will all change- so be smart. How would you like to be the one responsible for the downfall of the human race?  
  
Izzy spit as hard as she could in his face. He lifted up a long bony hand and slapped her across the face. He put so much force into that she flew back against the wall and hit her head. She could feel the blood dripping down the back of her head as she blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere in the sky was a little black dot, which was Harry Potter. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't know where Izzy was. Tears of sadness and rage poured down his face. He was silent for a long time when in his scar burned and a bright light flashed before his eyes. He ignored the pain because in the bright light he could just barely make the name and address of a warehouse. He didn't have to worry about forgetting it. He knew that that's where Izzy was. It burned in his memory.  
  
He yelled. He tried to think to her but there must have something very wrong. Don't worry I'm coming!  
  
A/N- Wow This one is really short. Sorry I try to make them longer but I don't want to bore you with stupid pointless stuff. :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. The Begining Of Dark Times

  
DISCLAIMER: all characters belong to J.K. Rowling besides for Izzy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
**_THE BEGINING OF DARK TIMES_**  
  
  
Izzy woke up to a searing pain in the back of the head. She could dimly see a light from the hallway. She was once again feeling sick but she ignored it. Right now she need to stop her head from bleeding. She was covered in blood. She couldn't do anything her hands were tied. She wanted to cry. She almost did but she held back the tears because she didn't want them to get the idea that she was weak. Someone walked in the doorway she could only see the outline but her look large. He walked closer so she could she his face.   
  
Hello Isabel  
  
She gasped. Ne- ne.... she lost her words. He came after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was soon near the warehouse where he knew Izzy was. But first he landed in a town over. He needed a phone. He soon was once again connected with Dumbledore. (a/n- once again... don't ask how)  
  
Professor- I have to tell you something. Voldemort kidnapped Izzy and. He went on with the story all since Izzy was kidnapped. Oh also I must tell you this I was talking to Izzy the night before she was kidnapped. She said the Ginny had found- he was cut off.  
  
Yes I already know. Hermione confessed last week.  
  
So did you ever find out who was doing that?  
  
Yes we did. Let me ask you something. Do you remember that first quidditch game of the season?  
  
Ya, what about it?  
  
Well you must remember that you were the star of the show. Everybody wants to be you and-  
  
No, I will personally beat anyone who even thinks about wanting to be me.  
  
Harry I understand but listen. To _them _you had the perfect life, a beautiful girlfriend, and you were famous. But back to the game part. You remember that _everybody _was there.  
  
  
  
Except one person who had a cold. Do you remember?  
  
Uhh no, I'm sorry, I don't  
  
Neville Longbottom.  
  
  
  
I know you won't believe this but he was so obsessed with you that he wanted to kill you. He hated how you were such a celebrity and he was a nobody. You must also remember during that game when you broom went crazy. That was because of him. Apparently when he should have been doing schoolwork he was getting voodoo tips from random people. You were his target. You and Izzy.  
  
I bet he was the one who was doing all of Voldemort dirty work. I can't believe this he was my friend.  
  
Yes I was completely overtaken also.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Ok Professor I'm going after Izzy, lets just hope everything goes all right.  
  
Yes Harry I wish there was something I could say to help you but I believe that your love will be the only thing to get you through this.  
  
Love. Thank you, Professor. And he hung up.  
  
~*~*~*~~**~*~~*~*  
  
He was at the warehouse. **Izzy!** he thought spoke. It didn't work. Luckily he brought his invisibility cloak. He slipped in without anyone noticing. Now he just had to find out where Izzy was. He knew that he had more powerful connection with Izzy like Dumbledore said, they had love. It was his love for Izzy that lead him to her. He found the room and looked through the tiny window. He saw Neville the chunky boy he thought was his friend kicking and spitting on Izzy. Her clothes we in tatters, exposing most of her body. Harry wanted to scream but he would instantly be caught by the guards only around the corner. He had his wand and he knew that was his only way of survival. He would have waited for Neville to leave but he wasn't going to let Neville beat on Izzy. He was so furious he didn't need to use his wand to open the door. It burst open by just thinking. Neville obviously wasn't expecting Harry at that moment so he was caught off guard.   
  
Harry did a quick stunning spell. Neville just stood there smiling.   
  
It won't work, Harry. Everyone says the Dark Lord is bad but how can he be bad if he can show you how to do this? He twitched his fingers and Harry flew backwards into the wall.  
  
  
  
It's called power Harry. You must know what I'm talking about. Everyone says you have it all. They say you have enough to take on Voldemort. How are you going to do that if you can't get passed me?  
  
Neville! I thought we were friends. said Harry sitting still up against the wall.  
  
No Harry your wrong! You thought everyone was your friend but you never expected poor little Neville to _not_ want to be a follower of the Great Harry Potter. NO! I would rather be a follower of The Great Lord Voldemort!  
  
I'm sorry you think that way. Neville had a confused look on his face as Harry's feet rose and hit Neville hard in the stomach. He was caught off guard and fell backwards right towards Izzy who was lying on her back behind him. As he fall back Izzy snapped her tied up legs into his back and they heard a sickening crack as he crumpled to the ground landing across Izzy's body.  
  
He put his finger to his mouth telling her to be silent. She nodded.  
  
Wait til we're out of here. he whispered. She nodded again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They expect to have been heard when leaving since Izzy was shaking and was so bruised that she could hardly walk. Harry was so mad that he couldn't even remember what he did but they either collapsed or froze where they were. He got Izzy out of the warehouse and onto his broom. Where should we go? he asked her. When he didn't get an answer he looked down to find her sleeping.  
  
He decided to get a hotel room. He would hide Izzy's beaten form under the cloak and take her in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He found a Hotel nearby and laid Izzy in a bed and laid down next to her. He let out a sigh. He was so happy that he had her back. He would talk to her when she woke up. He didn't know how long he sat just staring at her bruised face but soon he drifted off to sleep also.  
  
******************************  
  
Izzy woke up the next morning not knowing where she was. She jerked he head up and gasped. She didn't think she could move. She was bleeding from many places and had giant bruises all over her. For a moment she didn't know why she felt like this but then she remembered last night. She didn't know how she wasn't going to tell Harry everything that went on. she said groggily, finally sitting up.   
  
I'll be right out Izzy. From the noise of the water running she was guessing he was either in the bathroom or the shower. He walked out. I was filling a bath for you. You were talking in you sleep about how much you wanted a bath.  
  
Was that all I said? she asked. He looked at her and nodded.  
  
C'mon lets get you all clean. He picked her up and brought her to the bath. There was hardly any space on her body that wasn't covered with bruises or cuts.   
  
Izzy knew she couldn't tell him now. Not with so much on her mind. How was she going to tell him? How was she going to say that she was supposedly pregnant? Or how would she tell him that Neville had raped her? Her aunt was dead. She had no more family that would speak to her. And she didn't know about anything that might have happened in the past three days. She had held most of her tears in but she couldn't hold it any more. She laid her head down own Harry's shoulder and cry.   
  
It's ok... We're going to be ok.  
  
A/N- this is a sad chapter :( but don't worry.. it should get happier... maybe... I'm running out of ideas but someday it will all come back like poof! but anyway R/R!!!  
  



	12. Opening Up

~*~Disclaimer~*~ All charters besides Izzy belong to J.K Rowling. The Plot Belongs to me...**  
  
_OPENING UP_  
  
  
**Izzy and Harry had stayed in the hotel for about two weeks. Izzy was healing very slowly. There would be scars. She would wake up in the middle of the night with little spasm and screaming.   
  
Harry had contacted Dumbledore and they were planning to get a flight to London in two days. Izzy was still to weak to even disapparate. From there they would board the Hogwarts Express, which they found out did not just transport students.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
Come on Izzy. Harry said quietly to Izzy. Any loud noises and she would get scared. Harry was worried that she may never get back to normal. We're going home.  
  
Izzy opened her eyes. We're going to see everyone again?  
  
he said putting on his socks. Hermione is at Hogwarts setting up for her charms classes. Ron will be there to meet us.  
  
Izzy sighed. I miss them.  
  
Me too. he agreed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They arrived in London after the long six-hour flight and walking through the barrier brought back memories of him trying to find platform 9 3/4. He smiled.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts there was a little crowd waiting for them. They spotted Dumbledore, Hermione (now wearing teachers robes), Ron, Hagrid, Prof. McGonagall, and a few others.   
  
The first thing they're going to want to do is find out what exactly happened. I couldn't explain everything by owl. Harry said. Izzy nodded and tried to smile.  
  
~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was right. They wanted a full explanation. Harry told all from him getting a ticket to America until they came home from the Drive-Ins. From there on Izzy had to tell because she had never even told Harry. He still didn't know she was pregnant. She didn't believe she was because it was so soon. What if she didn't get pregnant? Se wanted to believe this so badly but seep down inside she could feel a life coming alive in her.  
She told them everything. Most of the time she was in tears. No one tried to comfort her. There was no way you comfort someone who went through something that horrible. They knew she needed to get it all out of her. After she would feel better. By the end of the story there wasn't one dry eye in the room. Harry was in shock to learn that he was going to be a father. He knew this would happen but not this soon. They were all speechless.   
  
Dumbledore was the first to speak. We... um we set up a room for you. It's next to Hermione's.   
  
Thank you. Izzy said quietly.  
  
Hermione, why don't you show Izzy where the room is. Harry I'd like to talk to you after. Hermione nodded. She and Izzy left and Ron followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Izzy, Hermione and Ron we're in their room talking. Ron was also staying at Hogwarts since he got the job at the Quidditch Shop in Hogsmeade but he couldn't afford a place to stay yet and hadn't gotten his Apperating License yet.  
  
Harry walked in with a big smile on his face. Guess what? he didn't give them time to guess. Dumbledore gave me a job! I'm the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher! He said he wanted us to stay close to Hogwarts. he laughed. It's funny. For seven year we never had a DADA teacher for more than one year. I'm a little afraid of the job. They laughed.  
  
We'll you're defiantly the right one for the job. said Ron. They all agreed.  
  
We'll celebrate later but for now can I talk to Izzy? he said looking at Ron and Hermione.  
  
Of course, said Hermione. Come _on_, Ron! she said taking his hand and dragging him out of the room.  
  
Harry turned to Izzy with a smile on his face. I'm sorry you have to go through all of this. It's my fau- Izzy cut him off.  
  
Harry, listen. None of this is your fault. It's nobody fault except for that bastard, Tom. she said with disgust.  
  
Since when do you call him Tom?  
  
Since I know he can't harm me for at lest nine months I don't see why I should treat him like he's anything special.  
  
And it will piss him off. added Harry in a tone.  
  
That too, but... she trailed off. Salt Water Taffy! she said, almost yelling.  
  
Harry said, confused.  
  
I need salt-water Taffy. Let's go get some. she said smiling at Harry. He felt that she just wanted to get off the subject of Volde - Tom. To tell the truth he didn't want to talk about it either.  
  
  
  
A/N~*~*~*~* Hey People... This is the part of the story where it's gets hard for me to write. Since I've never been pregnant I don't know much about it. So if I'm completely off on things please tell me... (I'm only 14!)  
  
P.S Sorry it took so long to post this and sorry it's so short... I've been having a little writer's block...  
  
P.P.S: I'm not trying to be in anyway demanding but please if you are actually reading this story _PLEASE _ review... I've have more chapters than reviews and I want to made sure I'm writing this for others. Not just my self.   
  
Aviana :-)  
  
  
  
  



	13. Leaving Again

  
  
DISCLAIMERS: All people belong to J.K. Rowling except Izzy. Circenus is made up.  
  
  
**_Leaving Again  
  
_**_You must help, Heir, Life, Death, Help! _She screamed, her eyes shooting open.Those were the few things she remembered from the dream she had every time she closed her eyes. Up she saw Harry leaning over her, looking tired and worried.  
  
That dream again? He asked.  
  
she said wiping sweat and tears off her face. I wish I could understand it! she stood up walking over to the bathroom. After just a few seconds she came back out again rubbing her eyes. She banged her head against the wall in exasperation.  
  
I can't stand it Harry! I can feel it! There waiting and I just can't stand it! Since they came back to Hogwarts she had barely slept. It had been a week. Harry was the only person who could keep her calm, or at least tried to.  
  
Izzy... IZZY! Listen to me! Worrying about it isn't going to make this any better. You've got to get yourself together! I can feel it, too. He admitted, looking out the large window that had a view of the forbidden forest and Hagrid's hut. We've got all the professors and the ministry trying to figure this out. And besides, we're together. That's better than three weeks ago.  
  
Yes I guess so but... ugh! I don't know! I just feel like I'm getting everyone into danger. I mean if I wasn't supposedly pregnant than how do I know that Voldemort isn't going to come after us again?  
  
You don't know if that will happen again but if he does I'll be right beside you fighting. He pulled Izzy off the wall, wrapped her in a tight hug, and kissed her forehead. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 3:00 AM. C'mon it can't be too early to get some food. She took in a breath and said,  
  
I guess your right. with that she stood up and walked out the door with Harry close behind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There was a knock on Dumbledore's door. Who could be here now? he mumbled coming out of the door that connected to his apartment. There was another, more urgent knock. I'm coming! He pulled back the door to see a very disgruntled Snape. Is there something wrong?  
  
When is there not? Dumbledore sighed opening the door wider to let Snape come in.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Izzy and Harry had just got some food from the house elves and we're sitting down in the Great Hall when Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape came running in obviously out of breathe. Harry jumped to his feet.  
  
Professors what's wrong?  
  
They're coming! You and Isabel must get out of the school now!  
  
Izzy stood up beside Harry. Wh- why?  
  
Professor Snape just went to a Death Eater meeting where they planned to- to come get you. he said looking at Izzy.  
  
What? Me? I knew this would happen! I shouldn't have ever come back here. She yelled. I'm not leaving!  
  
You must! Don't you understand that the- he was cut short.  
  
I know I know, the fate of the world rest in my hands! But don't _you _understand that I care more about my friends that I got into this? I'm not leaving them here to fight of the man I brought upon us! she leaned up against Harry who wrapped his arm around her.  
  
You have no idea how selfish you are acting right now. You friends, Hermione and Ron, they are fully qualified wizards and witches they can, and will defend themselves. We've also got a team of over 25 teachers here that know plenty of curses and charms that will fend off the attack. The only problem with this is if you we're here. Harry was just wondering when Snape had ever said anything remotely as nice and truly caring as what he just said. Please, you must go, to help all of us.  
  
Izzy looked down. You promise no one will get hurt?  
  
I will go within all power to keep everyone here safe. Dumbledore said seriously.  
  
She looked up with teary eyes. Thank you  
  
You're welcome, but now that we've spent time talking you must leave, right away! Dumbledore said pushing them out the Great Hall doors.  
  
Professor! Where do we go? Harry asked.  
  
Where ever you go don't tell anyone, even myself. If anyone who knows is given a truth spell you will be caught. You may want to keep in touch by owl. No real names. You two will be Sara and James. You parents names. he said smiling. Now go! Accio cloak! he said quickly and within a few seconds Harry and Izzy's cloaks came flying to a stop in front of them. They threw them over themselves and rushed out the door. They sun had still not rose.   
  
They got the edge of the grounds, We should apparate somewhere. Where do you think we should go?  
  
I don't know. Wait, didn't you say Sirius was hiding out somewhere safe? We could go with him.  
  
Yes, he is somewhere safe and I don't think he'd mind having us around but I don't know where this safe place is. And Hedwig is back in the school. We could apparate to Hogsmeade and hid out until the Owl Post Store opens.  
  
There was a silent pause. We'll I guess that's the best plan we have right now. Let's go. She closed her eyes and pictured Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry popped into Hogsmeade. He waited a second for Izzy to come. When almost a minute went by he got worried. He apparated back to the school grounds where Izzy was sitting on the ground crying. What's happened?  
  
I can't do it! she said in between sobs. It's not working!  
  
Izzy, what's gotten into you? You we're the best apperator in our class!  
  
YOU! You got into me! Literally! Don't you understand? A normal person can apparate fine but a pregnant one cannot! She put her head down and cried some more.  
  
Fine then! he said kneeling down next to her. We'll walk. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. And they began their trek down to Hogsmeade. They watched the sun rise together. And by 6:00 AM they were at the Post. Let's just hope it opens soon. Will you go in? They might recognize me and we can't be found this soon. She nodded. She walked in the door and there was a bell ring. A man pulled his head up of the table that look strangely like he was sleeping. She was amazed at all the owls. She walked over to a corner that had Speed Send & Reply. _These owls will deliver and return any letter in one day or less!  
15 sickles. _She reached into her bag and pulled out the right amount of money and placed it on the table and walked out with the owl. Harry was waiting out side. Now we need parchment. You don't mind do you? he looked concerned.  
  
No! I'm glad there's something I can do to help. I fell so... useless.  
  
Trust me your not! Your the most important thing in the world to me. She smiled and ran into a store across the street. She came back with parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. Harry took them and began his letter.  
  
_Dear Sirius,  
I have to ask a favor. I can't explain much but Izzy and I have to come and stay with you. I'm sorry I can't say more. I'll explain when I see you. Please reply soon!  
  
Sincerely,  
Harry  
  
_Is that it? Izzy asked.  
  
I suppose. I feel bad, I haven't written to him in a while. He looked at his watch. I think we should head out past the Shrieking Shack. We can get some rest out there. Izzy just nodded and started walking. By the time they reached the place where Harry had once meet Sirius, they we're both extremely tired.  
  
was all Izzy herd before she flopped down. Harry sat down leaning against the wall and Izzy laid her head on his lap. . Harry gently ran his fingers through her hair as she quickly fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry didn't remember falling asleep but soon he was awoken by a tapping on his hand. At first he thought that Sirius was close but when he looked at his watch it said 6:30 PM. He had been asleep all day! He looked over to where Izzy was laying. Her hair was spread out over the rocks._ She looks angelic_, he thought. Then he remembered the owl. He grabbed the letter and read what was on it.  
  
_ Dear Harry,  
I'm not sure if you would prefer living with me but it's up to me to keep you safe so I guess here is where you'll be! I can't give my exact location but I will meet you in Circenus, Scotland. It's a very desolate muggle village so be careful what you wear. From there I'll take you to my hideout. Get ride of this letter right after you read it.   
  
Sincerely,  
Padfoot  
  
_ Harry sighed. He leaned over and shook Izzy's arm. She groggily got up. Where going to some village I've never heard of so we better get going.  
  
Five more minutes.  
  
No Izzy. I'm sorry we have to go now. He smiled. We'll have to floo to somewhere around King's Cross and from there we'll figure out where this place is.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N I am SO sorry about taking so long to get this up. I had the first few sentences written but I couldn't think of ANYTHING to write but then I got a few ideas so I'll go with that for now.  
  
A/N 2: Since I can't pay for support services I've decided to offer everyone a mailing list. When I update I'll e-mail everyone who wants me too. Just say you want to be added on in your review. Thanks!  
  
A/N 3: Circenus Scotland is just a made up place... We'll it could be real but I couldn't think of any place for Sirius to be.  
  
A/N 4: From now on I think I'm going to try and post a new chapter every Friday.  
  
A/N 5: (OK this is my last one I swear) It's 11:22... I've been writing for 4 hours today. Sorry if the end kind of fizzled out.  



End file.
